25 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i Tajny Klub, odc. 30 (Horrid Henry and the Secret Club); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Zatruta woda, odc. 25 (The heart of the spring); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Kosmici, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 194 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1455; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1843 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4704 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4919); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4705 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4920); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:35 Klan - odc. 1844 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Festyn Kucyków, odc. 4 (Festival of the Fillies); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 8 (Knight Rider, ep. 10 Knight of the Living Dead) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera 22:00 Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 5 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 5) - (również w TVP HD); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:55 Warto rozmawiać 23:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio - (również w TVP HD) 23:55 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 00:30 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie kobiet - Finał: Kanda - USA ( I tercja ) - (również w TVP HD) 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio 05:55 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie mężczyzn - 1/4 finału - Szwecja - Słowacja ( I tercja ) 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Dzieciaki górą; teleturniej 11:30 Błękitne olbrzymy (The big blue); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006) 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 213 Rozgłos i kłopoty (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Bright lights, big trouble)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 14:55 Zadymiło... aż miło... (12. Bielska Zadymka Jazzowa); reportaż 15:25 Szansa na Sukces - Renata Przemyk 16:20 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 16:30 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 53; teleturniej 19:40 Vancouver 2010 - studio 19:55 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie - sztafeta kobiet 21:20 Vancouver 2010 - studio 21:45 Dr House - odc. 78 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. You Don't Want to Know HOU - 408); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Soraya - część 2 (Soraya) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2006) 01:25 Mafijny klan - odc. 8/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Współczesne inspiracje - Leszek Możdżer. Chopin 1999 - źródła i konteksty 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:07 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07.45 Kalejdoskop regionalny - W ciepłym mieście 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08.45 Pod Tatrami 08.55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość olimpijski; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:47 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 09:53 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Magazyn medyczny 17.05 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Podglądacze 18.10 Kundel bury i kocury 18.40 Pora na Seniora 19.00 Wejściówka - weekendowy magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Potrzebni od zaraz 19.15 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 19.20 Pod Tatrami 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa flesz 22.02 Podglądacze 22:15 STUDIO LOTTO 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Lata Blaira - odc. 2 - Blair i władza (The Blair Years. Blair and Power); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 03:02 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:49 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:09 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:42 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Zasady gry (39, 40) - serial komediowy 09.05 Świat według Kiepskich (136) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (15, 16) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (55) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1417) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (322) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zasady gry (41, 42) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1056) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Stan wyjątkowy (15) - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Malanowski i partnerzy (56) - serial fab.-dok. 17.05 Świat według Kiepskich (96) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1057) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1418) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (54) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Mocny czwartek: Zaginiony batalion - film wojenny, USA/Luksemburg 2001 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.10 Bez śladu (20) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (38) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1242) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.45 Mango - telezakupy 13.45 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Bez śladu (21) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (39) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1243) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Umrzeć dla tañca - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 23.15 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (3) - serial komediowy 23.50 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00.35 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 01.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 02.50 Bez śladu (11) - serial kryminalny 03.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 37, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 58, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 183, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 57, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 59, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 58, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 184, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/16 finału: juventus turyn - ajax amsterdam 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału 1:35 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 2:15 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 2:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Budzik - Dokarmiamy zwierzęta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków odc. 15/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rozmowy istotne - Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Skarby Morza Bałtyckiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1824; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - We Lwowie; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 189; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wypędzeni - Ludzie z fotografii; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Podsłuchy, podglądy odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 15:35 Trudny dialog; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (66) Wanilia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Dokarmiamy zwierzęta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - BROMBA I FIKANDER; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rozmowy istotne - Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Skarby Morza Bałtyckiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 6/13 Jak się ładnie bawili (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1824; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 8; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Siódme; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 24; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 6/13 Jak się ładnie bawili (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1824; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 8; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Siódme; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pitbull - odc. 24; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 05:45 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Listonosz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 10.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.30 Telezakupy 13.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.30 Zima z TVS 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.00 Silesia Informacje 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Turyści 17.15 Biznes Express - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Premiera 18.30 Szlagrowe życie 19.00 Telenowela dokumentalna 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Rutkowski Patrol 20.55 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Góromania 00.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Turyści 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Szlagrowe życie 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.15 Maraton uśmiechu 03.45 Rutkowski Patrol 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Turyści 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Góromania Perszyj kanał 6.00 Dzień dobry, Ukraina! 6.01 Modlitwa poranna 6.05 Prawosławny kalendarz 6.10 Aktualności 6.20 Aktualności sportowe 6.25 Blog Olimpiadę 6.30 Wydarzenia oczy przyszłość 6.40 567 — Поїхали!!!!! 7.00 Aktualności 7.10 Era Biznes 7.15 Aktualności sportowe 7.20 Blog Olimpiadę 7.25 Wydarzenia oczy przyszłość 7.35 567 - Chodźmy !!!!! 7.45 Avtodrayv 8.00 Aktualności 8.10 Aktualności sportowe 8.15 Blog Olimpiadę 8.20 Wydarzenia oczy przyszłość 8.30 567 - Chodźmy !!!!! 8.40 Multfilm 9.10 Świat Sportu - Kronika Vancouver 9.40 XXI Zimowa Olimpiada. Biatlon. Sprint, 10 km (os.) 10.40 XXI Zimowe Olimpiada. Sani (ludzi) 12.00 Aktualności 12.10 Biznes TV Channel WORLD 12.25 XXI Zimowa Olimpiada. Fristayl. Mogul (ludzi) 13.45 XXI Zimowa Olimpiada. Kombinacja norweska 14.30 Okno do Ameryki 15.00 Aktualności 15.15 Biznes TV Channel WORLD 15.35 XXI Zimowa Olimpiada. Fihurne Skating Short Program 18.00 Aktualności 18.10 Biznes TV Channel WORLD 18.20 Element ukraiński 18.45 Euronews 19.00 Punkt widzenia 19.35 Ostrzeżenie 20.30 Świat Sportu - Kronika Vancouver 21.00 Aktualności 21.10 Biznes TV Channel WORLD 21.30 XXI Zimowa Olimpiada. Wyścig narciarski, 10 km (zhin) 22.55 Triyka Keno 23.00 Streszczać 23.10 Aktualności sportowe 23.15 Blog Olimpiadę 23.30 Urodził się na Ukrainie. Do pamięci G. Samohinoyi 0.00 Streszczać 0.15 Wyspa skarbów 5.05 XXI Zimowa Olimpiada. Łyżwy. 500 m (dla ludzi) 1+1 6.55 Śniadanie z 1 + 1 7.00 ТСН 7.10 M / F "Ulubiony obcy" 8.00 ТСН 9.00 ТСН 9.20 H / T „Najlepszy przyjaciel mojego męża” 11.40 Sześć strzałów 12.05 T / C "Tylko miłość" 13.00 A prawdziwi lekarze 14.00 W krzywym zwierciadle 16.10 T / C "Not Born Beautiful" 17.15 ТСН 17.35 A prawdziwi lekarze 18.30 T / C "Tylko miłość" 19.30 ТСН 20.15 T / S "Historia zechky" 21.20 T / C "Margot" 22.20 T / C "Barviha" 23.20 ТСН 23.55 ProSport 0.00 Nasza Rosja Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Perszyj kanał z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2010 roku